Tattoo
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Permanent marks from our pasts are not nearly as durable as the ones for our futures. Makorra smut!


"What is that?"

Korra's voice shot into his head sharply, making him turn curiously to face her. "What?" Mako frowned at his girlfriend as she looked back, moving toward him. They were taking their gear off in the locker room of the bending gym after a workout together. He and Korra weren't pro-benders anymore, but they still came to spar once and while, using the lockers Bolin had saved.

"That, on your shoulder." Korra yanked his tank out of the way. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Maybe." Suddenly flush, Mako turned to prevent her from seeing it. "No, it's just something the Triad made me get." He shrugged. "I try to keep it covered for obvious reasons."

"I want to see it." Korra pouted at him and he frowned, turning him back around and pulling up his shirt to see it. It was small, placed on his left shoulder blade just near his spine. Her fingers traced the gang sign, feeling his tense muscles under her touch. Korra placed a kiss on the tattoo and felt him relax a little, a smile lighting her face. "It's not so bad."

"If I'd ever gotten arrested this stupid thing would've landed me in jail for life." Mako sighed, shaking his head.

"But you didn't." Korra wrapped her arms around him. "You were smarter than that."

"I tried." Mako turned and gave her a half smile.

"Want to see mine?" Korra grinned and he turned with wide eyes.

"I've seen every inch of you." Mako frowned. "How have I not seen that?"

"I've been clever." Korra grinned and backed away from him. "By the time we get to that point you're already too busy with something else." She laughed and pulled her shirt off. She'd only been wearing the loose pants from her uniform and the shirt, and now her top only had the wrappings that held in her chest. Mako frowned, his eyes searching her body for the tattoo when she started to unwrap the bindings.

Now what she said made sense. Usually once those were off his mouth was on her breasts and nothing else in the world mattered but the taste and feel of her. Not so much the sight. This time it took a lot of willpower to keep his hands off of her while she dropped the wrappings to the floor and turned her back toward him. On the middle of her back, just where her wrappings would be and maybe a little higher, was a tribal design. "Wow." Mako ignored the pressure growing in his groin to look at the tattoo. "What is this?"

"It's a water tribe symbol of rebirth." Korra smiled. "It was given to me when I turned sixteen, adulthood for the water tribes." She shivered a little as Mako traced his fingers along the dark lines of the tattoo.

"It's beautiful." Mako smiled and kissed it like she'd done to his. But he wasn't planning on stopping. Mako trailed his lips down her spine to the birthmark in the middle of her back and then back up to her neck. Korra let out a sigh when his mouth moved to her shoulder and turned, leaning forward until his mouth covered hers. Now both shirtless, Mako placed his hands on her hips and slid them up to her back, deepening the kiss with his tongue as she pressed her chest against his. He angled his hips against hers and she gasped before looking at him.

"Here?" Her breathing was a little gaspy from their kissing. "The door doesn't lock."

"Then we'll be fast." Mako kissed her quickly and untied the knot at her waist. Korra immediately started on his pants and they were stepping out of them quickly. As soon as his legs were free, he backed her against the lockers and hoisted her up so she was pressed solidly between them and him. Korra moved her arms so her elbows rested on his shoulders, hands buried in his hair.

Mako reached his hand between her legs to see if she was ready and felt himself harden at the fact she was already ready for him. "Mako." She groaned his name in his ear while he gently played with her folds. "If we get caught I'm never having sex with you again."

"Liar." Mako chuckled and moved his head so he saw a glint of amusement in her eyes. He placed his hands on her waist to keep her steady and pushed himself into her, making her groan, muffling her face into his neck to keep them from being heard.

Already incredibly turned on from seeing her naked, and now the thrill of trying not to get caught, Mako didn't think he was going to last long and tried to make every single thrust count for her sake. It didn't take long before she arched closer to him and cried out into his neck before her body went limp in his arms. He rode her orgasm to his own and had to bury his face in her neck to muffle the grunt just before the release. Breathing heavily, they both held onto each other for a while, Korra's forehead pressed to his cheek.

"God, that was hot." Korra laughed and grinned at him, resting her head against the lockers. Her cocky smile returned, directing it at him and tightened her legs around his waist to keep herself upright.

"Yeah it was." Mako agreed and kissed her soundly before helping her down to the floor, back on her feet. Korra stretched her back and grabbed at her bindings. Mako helped her dress, but touched the tattoo on her back before she could cover it. "I love you." He murmured and kissed her mouth gently.

"I love you too." Korra hooked her arm around his back to touch his. "No matter what our pasts, right?"

"Right." Mako smiled and kissed her, a sweet kiss, just to mean he loved her. And with her in his arms, what did his past matter? She was his future, and he was hers. That's what mattered. That's what marked them for life.

Not any tattoos.


End file.
